


僕は止まらない

by atoz1012



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoz1012/pseuds/atoz1012
Summary: 假如结局了之后的if发展





	僕は止まらない

窗外的树叶枝桠金灿灿的，跟远处的晚霞连成绵延的一片，教室的门窗都格外的大，透进来的光映衬着少年眉目间的不忍，一如两人第一次见面时那般。  
“……我们之间，非得走到这一步不可吗？”  
“少废话。”  
片刻后的沉默，分立在两处的二人抽出自己的卡组，同声喊出开战前奏。  
“duel！”

 

“……一共一万二千三百点伤害，有稻草人或者钟摆吗？”  
“…………”  
“……那我赢了。”  
“…………X的你之前根本没说过你现实卡组居然是这种强力压制型！”跟link vrains里那套完全不一样！  
有些气急败坏的男人怒视着坐在对面的少年，在speed duel之中居然好死不死起手卡手，接着便被抓住机会的少年一套行云流水的combo直接OTK。  
坐在对面的穿着入时的男人一脸不善，藤木游作看着他本想说什么，却咽了下去，最后吐出的只有一句：“不是我的卡组。”  
…………那不是更令人生气了吗！  
被人OTK还用的不是自己的卡组，除了脸黑起手三魔陷一高星那惨不忍睹的手牌运好像是有那么点责任外，剩下的无论怎么看都是对方奸诈狡猾重坑遍地的错好吧？！  
丝毫没有察觉到对方内心剧烈活动的藤木游作君依旧是那副直直看过去的坦荡表情，他将卡组的事情跟鸿上了见说清楚讲明白，“这是同班同学的岛直树的卡组，因为之前的事情……”他向对方投以一个你懂的眼神继续道：“于是求助到决斗部来，部长便联合部员们帮他组了这套卡。”  
“那为什么会在你手上？”  
“……是部长委托我送过去，没想到半路被你拽走。”  
“…………”  
真是万万没想到，死是自己作的，孽也是自己造的。  
鸿上了见揉了揉自己的太阳穴，表情一变再变，最后终于稳定下来。他阴着脸说，“……算了，愿赌服输，我也不是输不起的人。”  
游作像是听到什么惊天消息，立刻抬头去看他。了见却好像故意无视一般撇开头盯着窗外。  
教学楼外面就是塑胶跑道，不少运动部的部员们还在放学后选择坚持不懈的锻炼，口中喊着fight！fight！的口号。从当年的事件之后了见就再没去过学校，课业大部分都是在家中完成。这种奇妙的倒错感仿佛时光回溯，在成年之后再次造访校园，倘若不是因为藤木游作那个家伙到时间了还不见踪影，自己大概是不会有这样的体验的。  
游作盯着他的目光被了见习惯性当做台灯光照一样的东西无视，窗外聚集的人群引起他的注意，充满青春气息的打闹、叽叽喳喳的加油声，纷纷涌入二人所在的这间教室，了见被那活力吸引，根本没注意到游作刚刚说了什么。  
“鸿上……”  
藤木游作叫他，舌尖抵在牙根，眼神柔和，嘴唇微张，他倾身向了见的方向慢慢靠去。大概是察觉到了彼此间距离的缩短，了见将注意力重新放回游作身上。看着突然双手撑着课桌站起来的少年，还没来得及反应，自己的名字就被以一种非常意味深长的方式叫了出来。  
“……了见。”  
了见浑身一僵，瞬间思索要如何回应。只见少年手指在决斗盘上操作了几下，一声清脆的信息提示音便从自己的决斗终端上传出。  
藤木游作又恢复到往日那张面瘫脸，站在课桌旁直视坐在原位的鸿上了见，不似过去那种淡漠，只在看到对方低头去检查刚刚收到的消息时才慢慢移开视线，恢复成平日模样。  
“…………那么，周日见。”  
“哦……”  
了见还在想为什么明明在眼前还要发线上消息，藤木游作先他一步收拾完毕迅速离开教室。  
已经成年的男人*没空去管少年人心底里的弯弯绕绕，他粗略扫了一眼刚刚收到的消息内容查看了一下附件，脸上跟着泛起可疑红晕。那红晕一路从脸颊蔓延到耳廓脖颈，合着落日的余晖一同点缀炫目的晚霞。  
他捂着脸，低低叹了口气。

 

藤木游作与鸿上了见现在正在交往中。  
这是目前除了交往中的二人谁都不知道的小秘密。  
交往起源于playmaker又双叒叕一次破灭了汉诺毁灭伊格尼斯毁灭电子界的邪恶计划，而地点则是link vrains中某个不知道哪里的犄角旮瘩——反正revolver以及他手下那帮汉诺骑士总有办法找到这些隐蔽地点做坏事——当然这不重要。总之，revolver被处刑曲加身气势恢宏的playmaker用解码语者再一次砍翻在地。狼狈的烟尘弥漫在他周身，突然一股无法抑制的愤怒涌上心头，revolver挣扎着站起，怒视着名为playmaker的少年，似乎下一秒就要冲上去拳脚相向。  
而对面playmaker的表情看上去就要淡定多了，没等revolver卷土重来的宣言登场便抢了他的白，  
“鸿上了见，跟我决斗吧。”  
“……revolver。”  
revolver用手背蹭掉面罩上的尘土，咬牙切齿的纠正playmaker在link vrains中关于他名字的“念法”。  
还处在发育期的少年挺拔了身姿，即使是link vrains中构筑的虚拟形象也能清晰的体会到那节节向上的气势，绿瞳的少年直接忽略了revolver关于名字的议题，朝着他的所在迈了一大步。  
“作为一名决斗者，在决斗之中顺着对手的意图思路被动反击是一件多么危险的事情，这是众所周知的。”  
节奏一旦被对方掌控，接下来便是接连不断的缜密进攻，如果无法形成有效的反击，最终等待决斗者的只有败北一路。  
playmaker抿了抿嘴唇，事实上一直以来他都处在被动的事态下等待着汉诺、以及SOL的下一步棋见招拆招。了见不愿意相信伊格尼斯们对人类并非有害存在，而SOL几次三番浑水摸鱼，妄图做渔翁之利。对playmaker而言这二者之间没有半点制衡作用，还总是上赶着一起给他添堵。对此他承认是有些头疼，可对于汉诺，对于revolver——经过汉诺塔事件之后他已经不再保持过去那种咄咄逼人的态度。等待了十年，愿望达成的喜悦冲击着他坚定的内心，而后与revolver数次有意无意的会面或是决斗中，彼此之间越是靠近，少年内心那未曾表露的欣喜越是纤毫毕现。  
“……你到底想说什么？”revolver皱眉，语气似有些不耐烦，他瞪着突然沉默下来的少年，总觉得对方相较过去，好像有什么地方不同了。  
“revolver……不，鸿上了见，和我决斗吧。”  
“…………容我提醒你一句，我刚才已经被你打趴在地，也答应过这次会收手了。”revolver沉声道。  
虽然有些屈辱，但这是事实，汉诺的骑士大人从未食言。  
“不，我是说，以藤木游作的名义，向鸿上了见进行决斗请求——”  
“哈？”revolver用一副你脑子没问题吧的表情看着站在不远处的playmaker。  
“……如果你输了，就要答应我一件事。”  
少年刻意压低的声音就像一把钝刀，割开了眼前这片由数据构筑的虚拟风景，如同他眼中那般生意盎然的绿色从裂口处涌出，灌溉了鸿上了见四周贫瘠的土壤。  
revolver失笑出声，“…………那你输了呢？”  
“也答应你一件事。”playmaker顿了顿，补充道：“无论什么。”  
因为刚才解码语者那雷霆万钧的一砍，周遭还是一副萧条如西部电影的样子，弥漫的烟尘之下越发衬得对面少年英雄。先不论为什么打个牌能给环境带来这么大影响，只被这萧条的周遭环境一反衬，再加上一直以来的各种花式败北，revolver心中立刻溢满愤懑——行啊，既然送上门来了，那就一次性了断吧！  
他张开双臂大笑着：  
“——可以！来吧！playmaker！”

 

鸿上了见站在商业街中心的大喷泉前抱臂而立，神情十分不耐烦。  
想起当时脑子一热答应playmaker的决斗请求，他就恨不得穿越回去掐死自己。  
第一局前期鸿上了见还胜券在握，两句残烛杀的flag后才堪堪被少年干翻在地——勉强算打得有来有往。  
而调整了卡组之后以个人名义决斗的第二局，藤木游作却一改之前温吞的攻势，咄咄逼人犹如狂风暴雨，三回合内就把了见的8000LP归零了。  
——硬要算的话，自己还倒欠他三千点LP。  
……不能再想了，继续想下去，等会儿看到那张万年不变的面瘫脸，恐怕先要怒摔手套（？）在他脸上，来一场喷泉前的speed duel了。  
因为提前约定好的关系，鸿上了见没有带上决斗盘，虽然卡组还是勉强带着，但是手臂上缺个东西怎么都不习惯，连想看时间都得从兜里掏出手机来。  
此时，距离约好的两点还差十五分钟。  
眼下正值初夏，天气相较以往是有些热了，午间的阳光即使被商业街顶棚阻拦了大半依旧威力不减，惹得了见愈发不满。虽然是自己早到了二十分钟在先，但是等人真的是最麻烦最无聊的事情没有之一——要是再过十分钟还不来，playmaker咱们走着瞧！  
正在脑海里想着如何收拾对方，了见左边便传来了少年人相较link vrains里更符合年纪的声调。游作微微喘气，显然是在路口处就看到了见，一路小跑着赶过来。  
“抱歉，久等了。”  
“…………哦。”  
还在调整气息的少年扶着膝盖，喉咙随着吞咽的动作上下。  
嗯……该说真不愧是缺乏趣味的宅男吗？  
鸿上了见盯着藤木游作，对方身上那套棉质黑T恤加水洗牛仔裤加板鞋加挎包的招牌学生系私服，一看就是上古遗留物，乏善可陈无趣透顶。游作体型的改变是最大影响，本该宽松的款式穿在身上居然还有些紧绷，亏得这家伙居然没有注意到。  
——往好处想，没穿着校服过来恐怕已经是这家伙尽的最大努力了。  
“……你就穿这样？”  
“嗯？”少年还在擦拭脖子附近渗出的汗渍，了见突然来这么一句令他顿时有些局促。游作默默审视了一下自己，却没发现什么问题，疑惑道：“怎么了？”  
“……算了，跟我来。”  
鸿上了见迈步向前，扔下一句话便往附近一家店走去，游作跟在他身后不解：“不是约好要去……”  
“还有十五分钟才到两点，这段时间归我支配，你只需要闭嘴跟上就行了。”  
于是游作不再开口。

 

藤木游作就这样被领进了一间服装店，女性店员热情上前接待，不知道了见对她说了什么，那位女性将目光落在了他的身上，简短几句交谈之后，她便捧着几套衣物过来递给游作。  
游作立刻反应过来：“不、没有这个必要——”  
了见替他接过衣服，拽着游作的胳膊往试衣间去，“所以说闭嘴听话，你的意见不重要。”  
布帘被拉开，鸿上了见连同一整套衣物跟藤木游作一起塞了进去。  
“换上试试。”  
“我……”  
话还没说完，了见刷一下拉上布帘，不听他多废话半句。  
倘若Ai跟着来，看到这一幕一定仰天长啸一句嘻嘻小游作你也有今天，回想以往他老被藤木游作花式叫闭嘴，甚至还出了集锦；如今总算有人帮他出气——就算对象本意并非如此，且还是跟他势不两立的汉诺首领也一样。  
两分钟后无奈换好衣服的藤木游作掀开布帘走了出来，终于宽松下来的T恤与合身的七分裤很好的展现了少年的应有的朝气，举手投足间终于没有那种沉闷的压迫感。那位女性店员一直注视着这边，看到藤木游作出来便热情迎上，对着了见夸赞少年的帅气——同时手上还拎着一件明显装饰意味大过实际用处的短款马甲。  
“加上这个试试！这是最近流行的款式，我们店内卖的非常好哦！”  
游作并不理睬店员，也没有接过的打算，被尴尬晾在一边的女性不愧是专业的服务人员，自己圆了场：“唔呃——不喜欢这个的话也可以看看其他的！比如说像是这边的一些配饰也很不错，偶尔也可以尝试一下不同的搭配，会给人耳目一新的感觉哦！”  
鸿上了见伸手从配饰区那抽了一根皮带扔给藤木游作，“这个系上。”然后转头去看那位女性店员：“不用了，就这样吧，麻烦结账。”  
“好、好的，这边请……”  
大概极少遇到这样干脆的顾客，店员愣了一下才想起带对方去柜台结账，游作立刻抓住了见的手肘，还没开口，就被对方抽了回去。  
意料之外的展开令游作愣在原地，他下意识看着空下来的手，不发一语。  
反倒是打算跟去结账的了见注意到了少年一瞬间的失落，他停下脚步微不可闻地叹了口气，把卡抽出递给店员，反问到：“有剪刀吗？”  
“剪刀？啊，如果是需要去掉价标的话就由我来……”  
“不用了，你去刷卡吧。剪刀给我，我来就行。”  
“……好的。”  
去刷卡的女性委托了一位同事将剪刀给两人送来，鸿上了见接过后拍拍盯着自己的家伙示意他转过身去，游作乖顺的背过身，透过面前的镜子看到了见靠了上来，一瞬间距离的拉进令他不免有些紧张，对方在距离耳朵极近的位置对他吐出两个字：“别动。”  
手指的温度拂过脖颈，后颈处衣领被翻开，硬质的纸标擦挂过皮肤被拎了出来，剪刀减掉绳线的声音明明在吵杂的店内应该是微不可闻，游作却觉得那咔嚓声无比清晰。  
“裤子的标签呢？”了见站在他身后问到。  
游作没有回答。  
那只手将剪下的价标递给店员后便去摩挲游作的腰际。隔着衣裤的肢体接触令高中生不免有些心猿意马，他微撇过头，看了一眼正在寻找价标的了见，正好瞄见对方半弯着腰，不常见到的头顶上的发丝看起来似乎很柔软，游作忍了一下才克制住伸手去摸的冲动。  
“……在里面吗？”了见的问句因为少年的不作答更像是自言自语。微热的手指就这样径直探入了腰际裤缝摸索起不知去处的标签，指尖与皮肤直接接触，那陌生的触感令游作僵硬了半秒。  
热度随着接触范围的扩大感染到了全身，了见在后腰摩挲了一下没有找到价标，正打算探索前方的部分却被游作隔着衣物抓住了手。他不解抬头，看到一向冷漠的少年把头撇向一边，好像突然明白了什么，有些尴尬地将手抽了出来。  
“你……”  
“价标……在这里。”  
游作自己把标签从内侧抽出，正欲接过了见手上的剪刀，这时拿着卡与签名薄过来的店员正好回来了，“对不起，这边需要签字确认——”  
“好的……”  
剪刀交到游作手上后了见便接过笔签上了名，正好裤子的价标也处理妥当。完成交易的店员小姐在一旁笑得十分灿烂，“那么，请两位稍等，我去将换下来的衣物帮你们包好。”  
“……麻烦了。”  
了见点点头。

 

从商业街出去经过三条街就是游作熟悉的决斗广场，日常大部分时间草薙哥的热狗车都在这边营业，算得上是“熟悉的地盘”。不过这相邻不远的商业街对他而言却是不常来往的路段，这里充斥着热闹的人群，又是商业中心区，南来北往，本质上就与他格格不入。  
衣物包被寄存在了附近一个储物柜，了见摸出手机查看地图，接下来要去的地方对藤木游作或是鸿上了见都是属于传说中的地点——只听过没去过。那时在学校，了见看到游作发来的附件关于地点的大字瞬间，就觉得这家伙要不是被人骗了，要不就是脑子进水——凭借他对藤木游作的了解，怎么会把第一次约会的地点选在那种地方。  
是的，约会。  
所谓约会就是交往中的人们为了增进感情而共同进行的一种社会性活动。  
本来了见是不会答应的，奈何输了决斗，只能乖乖祭出宝贵的休息日。

 

“给。”  
“啊，谢谢。”  
查看地图的时候游作也没闲着，考虑到当下的气温，少年在路边的冷饮店为二人各买了一杯冷饮。了见咬住吸管前瞄了一眼，噢，青柠味的。真是青涩的味道。  
“再往前走一会就到了。”了见指了指前方。  
“嗯。”游作点点头。

 

Den City作为二人居住的城市，到底有多大两个资深宅都不清楚，跟着导航地图七拐八拐终于到了目的地——游乐园。  
正值周末，即使今天天气多少有些炎热，依旧无法消磨人们对这座游乐园的热情。放眼望去四周尽是出来游玩的一家三口或是前来约会的男女。多亏如此，即使两个男性站在这里也不会太令人在意。  
两人捧着冷饮买了票，十分默契的没有说话，进场前了见特别有先见之明买了一份指南，入场处是游乐园巨大的吉祥物雕塑，软萌可爱的小兔子看着就十分治愈人心。  
“那么，既然地点是你定的，”了见看着游作，“有什么想玩的吗？”  
“想玩的……”其实并没有，只不过在网络上查询了一下市内人气较高的约会地点时，各个帖子都有提到这座游乐园。  
游作想了一下，回答到：“过山车。”  
“一来就是这么刺激的项目吗？”  
——因为这是帖子推荐的必玩项目之一。  
［“情侣约会推荐项目之一过山车！喜欢刺激的情侣们必选！灵活运用吊桥效应，让可爱的她对你产生do♥ki♥do♥ki♥的感觉吧～”］  
“嗯。”游作坚定地点点头。  
“既然你坚持要玩的话……”  
买票，排队，乘坐。  
工作人员帮面无表情的两人弄好安全装置，对比坐在前面一排的人这两个实在是过于冷静了，工作人员以为二人是紧张，小声的安抚到：“没关系，大喊出来就不会害怕了！我们的安全措施非常完善，请安心享受吧！”  
“哦，好的。”了见点点头。  
害怕？他看了一眼目不斜视的游作——playmaker的脸上从来没有过害怕的表情，要是能欣赏到也不失为一件好事？  
即将启动的鸣笛响了起来，工作人员也撤离开。了见握住护栏，坐在他们后面的一对情侣开始小声嘀咕起来，女性软糯的声音表示自己十分害怕，坐在她身边的男朋友轻声安抚了两句，过山车便缓慢启动了——  
十五分钟后。  
两个人脸不红心不跳的从过山车上下来了。车体行至最高处的时候，身前身后传来此起彼伏的尖叫声，那时候吓了了见一跳。跟着就是一路持续不断的叫喊，在习惯之前耳膜似乎都要被震破，直到过山车停下，声音才停歇。除此之外，再对比一同下车时好几个软了脚的家伙来说，没体味到什么感觉的两人实在是异常过头了。  
“…………”  
“唔……好像还行？”  
“啊。”  
游作突然意识到，也许帖子内的参考对他而言并没有什么用处。  
link vrains中，无论是playmaker还是revolver都是speed duel的佼佼者，使用滑板在数据流中展开的决斗几乎都是赌上性命的行为——那可真的是在玩命，一旦从高空失足坠落，就会因为过于真实的VR技术在脑部形成的闪回副效果对现实中他们的精神造成不可逆转的巨大创伤，此后再无清醒的可能。正因如此，SOL才会禁止一切在link vrains内的speed duel行为——因为真的是太危险了。  
可惜站在这的一位是汉诺的首领，一位是SOL指名通缉黑客，行事做风大相径庭的两人都同时无视了这些规定，这才能缔造了一场又一场闻名于决斗者之间的精彩对决。  
“……嘛，总之，风拍在脸上的感觉比link vrains要舒服多了。”  
鸿上了见单方面做下结论。

 

如此一来，跟过山车类似的刺激项目比如跳楼机海盗船之类就只能放弃了。  
游作想起帖子上还推荐了旋转木马这一十分“浪漫”的项目。然而他只是远远看了一眼就放弃了这一想法，乘坐的大部分都是十岁以下的孩子，无论是游作自己还是了见，坐上去怎么看怎么别扭。  
“……鬼屋怎么样？”了见看着地图问游作，“……怕鬼吗？”  
“……并不。”  
“我想也是。立体影像技术发达的现在，鬼屋内会有些什么简直……可想而知。”  
“……迷宫呢？要去吗？”  
“迷宫？我讨厌狭窄的地方所以pass。”  
“啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“这里，”游作指着地图上一小块区域，“去这里吧。”  
——是小游戏区域。

 

小游戏区域比较起那些使用了大型器械的游乐项目占地面积要小多了，一些在祭典上都能看到的小游戏在这似乎也十分有人气，比如捞金鱼跟套圈，各种出售小吃零食的店也聚集在此，应该是为了游玩过大型项目后做歇息的考虑而建造的吧。  
“诶，意外的人还挺多。”了见四下张望，“噢，居然还有露天表演。”  
附近正好有座表演用的露天广场，专门为在此休息的孩子们表演英雄大战怪兽的节目，随着出演英雄的演员被怪兽布偶打倒在地，四周的孩子们迸发出激烈的加油呐喊声，一阵慷慨激昂的音乐过后，应该是人气颇高的英雄角色登场了吧？总之一阵华丽的打斗之后，怪兽被打倒，孩子们高兴地拼命尖叫。  
“果然还是帅气的英雄角色容易受到追捧啊。”了见故意看着游作，话语中的揶揄再明显不过。  
游作还没想出什么很好的反击姿势，演出中的剧目一波三折，有什么人大笑着登场了，伴随着对方的出场，音乐变得充满危险，孩子们也发出了担忧的呼声。  
“噢，大boss登场了。”  
了见充满期待，不再关注游作，转而将注意力放在了这场子供向的演出上。  
不愧是大boss，一出场气势全开，有两三个年纪过小的小孩子甚至被吓到眼泪在眼眶中打转，身为主角的英雄被boss瞬间掀翻，模样十分狼狈。  
英雄的败北激发了孩子们的再一次声援，他缓慢爬了起来，指着boss的方向喊着希望对方收手，出演boss的演员极具表演人格，气势张扬宣布要毁灭世界，狼狈的英雄无可奈何，站在台前向担心的孩子发出需要借用大家勇气来击败大魔王的呼喊。小孩子们的情绪被轻易调动，随着英雄的指挥有节奏地喊出守护与希望的字眼。  
接住了孩子们的“力量”之后，大魔王不负众望被击败了。按照通常剧情来说，脸谱化的魔王这种时候就应该大喊着“我会再回来的！”然后退场，为下一次侵略的戏码做下卷土重来的铺垫。  
出乎意料的是，身为英雄的主角竟然向大魔王伸出了手，他说爱与希望应该平等的降临在每个人身上，无论是谁都有获得被爱的权利。  
魔王回应了那只向他伸出的手。  
最后的结局以大魔王的惭悔反衬了英雄主角的伟岸，在孩子们可以理解的范围内达成了一个皆大欢喜的团圆结局。  
“…………”  
游作没办法不把注意力放在了见身上，孩子们欢呼英雄胜利的时候，他正好伸出手握住对方。  
了见转过头来看他，游作没看出半点不对，但那只手却没有抽离开，反而温顺地停驻在高中生的掌心。  
“怎么了吗？”  
初夏的风吹动了眼前人的发丝，游乐场绿化做的不错，这个季节能开的花都开了，空气中飘着的淡香很容易就拂去了些许燥热，游作紧了紧握着的手，摇摇头。  
“没事。”  
“那，要玩那个吗？”  
了见指指游作背后。  
是一家射击游戏的小铺。

 

“哟，两位小哥要玩吗？”  
射击游戏店主是一位爽朗的中年男性，看见二人靠过来便热情的打招呼，“我这边很便宜的噢！奖品也很丰富！”  
“看上去确实非常不错啊。”了见扫了一眼作为射击目标的货架上的一众奖品，从毛茸茸的玩偶到最新版的卡套，从白色恋人到一些吉祥物主题的纪念品，可谓海纳百川应有尽有。了见把钱给店主，店主迅速为枪装上弹递给他。  
“有什么想要吗？”了见端着枪的样子看上去好像十分熟练，他扭头向游作问到。  
按照正常情况来考虑的话那些毛茸茸的玩偶肯定是首先要排除在外的，以兔子作为形象设计的纪念品部分因为过于可爱了所以也算雷区——如此一来最好的选择就只剩下卡套跟pocky白色恋人之类的零食，前者拿在手上也不会觉得突兀，后者十分钟不到就能消灭干净。  
游作迅速得出结论，指了指位置有些偏左的决斗卡卡套。  
“……你居然想要那个？”了见嘀咕两句，大概是没想到即使这样游作还在想着决斗相关的东西。  
“不行吗？”  
“也不是不行……唔，那你就好好期待吧。”  
于是游作就真按照了见所说期待了起来。  
几分钟后——  
“噢！真是遗憾啊，来——安慰奖。”店主笑着递过来两片口香糖。  
“…………”  
了见抽出一张纸币拍在台面上，“再来。”  
“还要继续吗？”游作问。  
对方端着枪的动作确实挺好看，游作没有阻止的打算，只是确认的问话明显触到了见的痛处——被质疑不行，是个男人都忍受不了。  
“诀窍已经掌握到了，这次我不会再失手了！”  
“……加油。”  
又过了三轮——  
射中了旁边一只巴掌大小的猴子玩偶，一盒pocky，两个钥匙扣，就是没有卡套。  
高中生已经吃完两片口香糖，眼神依旧十分期待，了见看他站在那边，莫名有些火大：“你来！”  
“我不会……”  
“我不也没玩过吗！行了，快上。”  
——原来了见并没有玩过，游作点点头接过装好弹药的玩具枪。  
店主凑过来亲切的给少年提示：“准星瞄下面一点会比较好噢。”  
“…………下面吗？”游作踟蹰一下，慢慢开了口。  
店主点头，“虽然是威力不大的玩具枪，后坐力还是有的，你们是想要打中那个卡套套装吧？那个的话本来就比较难瞄，放轻松点才会好中。”  
“……嗯。”

 

果然现实的射击游戏与link vrains完全不一样。同样铩羽而归的藤木游作拎着一小堆战利品跟在有些得意的鸿上了见身后——身为前辈，了见的战利品远多于游作。  
他左手手上拿着的那盒卡套，是最后一无所得时店主好心送出的纪念品。只是没有想到，这组卡套居然是以blue angle为卡面的卡套。  
了见看了他一眼，“这不是挺好，blue angle是你同级生吧？”  
“……我现实用的卡组根本没必要套上这个……”不如说还是不要套上比较好？即使对于人情往复间的那些道理并不了解得多深刻，聪敏的少年直觉还是不要使用为上。  
——那就只能作为礼物送给岛直树了。  
“……反正是你的卡组，你决定就行。”  
在心里做下决定后游作跟上了见的脚步。  
之后二人又玩了不少小游戏，例如碰碰车——游作被了见撞的头晕目眩；以及谁都没尝试过的捞金鱼——纸糊的捞网对于两个不太能控制力道的家伙来说实在太难了，没捞两只了见便甩手不干，扯着还在奋战的高中生就要离开。  
离开小游戏的区域之后就比较靠近园内深处了，这里有一个面积不算太大的人工湖，一些与此相关的娱乐项目零星的分布在湖周围。道路四面种植了不少高大的常绿树，内里有一块供人野餐的草坪，几个家庭带着可爱的孩子躲在不远处的树荫下偷凉，偶尔聊聊天打打扑克，十分惬意。  
“要休息一下吗？”  
游作递给了见一瓶水，对方接过点点头，就近找了个树荫下的长椅坐下。  
“居然已经四点过了……”了见喝着水看了一眼手机，游作顺势坐在他旁边，临近黄昏的太阳虽然没有午间那么强烈，却还是有着闷热感。树荫像是庇护的结界，将二人揽在凉爽麾下，枝桠间一些筛下的光斑落在脸上，就像夜间斑驳的星空。  
游作“嗯”了一声，转过头看到了见脱了外套拉扯自己的衣领散热。比起游作身上那套店员小姐挑选的十分清凉的装扮，了见穿多了一件白色薄外套，内里也是白色的长T恤，游作从上看到下，都是白色的。  
“你在看什么？”  
游作根本没有移开视线的打算，当然也没有回答的打算。了见说话时喉结跟着上上下下，他想起之前在服装店的镜子里看到对方贴上来，靠在他的耳朵说话。  
了见将手搭在游作靠着的椅背上，十分好笑地看着明显想到别处去的少年，“那你现在……又是在想什么呢？”  
游作盯着他的嘴唇一直看，思春期的高中生根本不懂得隐藏。了见伸手拍拍他的脸，少年这才回过神来。  
“……抱歉。”明显用走神是没办法轻易糊弄过去的，游作耿直选择了道歉，扭开瓶盖咕咚咕咚又灌下两口水。  
了见故意撑在游作上方，从他侧边的白口袋中摩挲出方才在射击游戏中获得的战利品，一盒原味的pocky。游作努力将自己缩在椅子上，眼睛随着对方的动作移动。  
“吃吗？”  
游作摇摇头。  
了见返回自己的位置好好坐下，突然想起什么似的，问游作：“对了，pocky game知道吗？”  
游作露出一副那是什么的表情。  
拿着零食的男人给懵懂无知的少年耐心讲解：“两个人分别从两头开始吃同一根pocky， 先松口或先咬断pocky的人就算输了，有惩罚的。 ”  
游作愣了一下才意识到如果pocky没有被咬断的话意味着什么。  
了见抽出pocky，“怎么样，要玩吗？”  
少年抿了抿嘴。这边虽然不是主干道，却也不是完全没人路过。不远处还有两三个家庭躲在树荫下的草坪纳凉，距离不是很近，要说完全不被发现几乎不可能。成为恋人已经过去半个月时间，二人日常的接触少得可怜，大部分都是在link vrains才见得到……要说完全不被诱惑，那是不可能的。  
特别了见还叼着pocky，一脸戏谑。  
——男人这种生物，是不可能面对自己的恋人如此挑衅还能继续无动于衷的。  
游作立刻伸手去揽了见的肩膀，直接张嘴一口咬掉了大半pocky。当嘴唇与嘴唇接触的时候，一只手顺势搭在了游作脊背上——这是一个半成型的拥抱。停驻在此地的手掌像确认与抚慰般，少年的骨骼还未完全坚硬，带着柔韧的色彩。  
耳边传来风拂过树叶的沙沙声，游作仔细听着，呼吸的同调呼应着风声的回响与草木的起伏。鼻息中的热度从皮肤渗入，在鲜活跳动的左心房中逐渐汇聚成形。  
了见突然压得更近，几乎都能感觉到睫毛在皮肤上掠过。一旦靠近到这样的距离，便能感受到对方身上散发出一股新鲜的苜蓿的涩气。他嘴角微扬，接触显得若即若离，漫长且耐心。  
突然嘴唇被柔软的舌尖舔过，游作搭在了见肩上的指尖便跟着颤了颤，然后，他像是明白了什么，放松一般打开了牙关。  
“哥哥，你们是在亲亲吗？”  
平地炸起一声雷，突然插入局势的软糯童音令二人惊魂未定地分开，长椅后的灌木里探出一个扎着双马尾的小脑袋，游作与了见彼此对看一眼，随后将目光放在了这位好奇宝宝身上。  
“呃……”游作现实中无异是个面瘫无口的冰块男，对这类突发事件危机管理必然不过关，了见只能硬着头皮上，他的思路十分清晰，被孩子看到其实没多大所谓，但是不能教坏人家。  
总之，先转移她的注意力再说。  
“呃，小妹妹，灌木很危险的，你先出来？”  
“不是小妹妹，”小姑娘脸鼓得圆圆的，“是亚可！”  
“那，亚可，先出来？小心一点，别弄伤自己……”  
小姑娘从灌木中钻了出来，眼睛一眨不眨盯着两人看，了见四下扫视一眼，蹲下身帮小姑娘拍掉树叶，问她：“妈妈呢？”  
“妈妈在那边！”亚可指着一个方向，了见顺着看过去，发现是之前看见的躲在树荫下乘凉的一家三口之一。应该是亚可母亲的女性本来在跟丈夫说着什么，像是注意到了亚可，轻轻向着他们所在的方向挥了挥手。  
了见连忙点头倾身，算是打过招呼，小姑娘还在拼命挥手。  
“所以哥哥们刚才是在亲亲嘛？”  
饶命……她怎么还没忘？  
小姑娘察言观色的本领倒是不小，看了见一脸喝中毒的表情，便好像安慰一样开了口，“没关系的呀，我也有跟大地君亲亲过！哥哥们不要害羞呀～”  
——看来是绕不开了。  
掉线半晌的藤木游作同学这时候从战利品中翻出了那个巴掌大的小猴子玩偶，接着半蹲下来，把它递给了小姑娘。  
“唔？”亚可抬眼看了看游作，似乎对这个面无表情的大哥哥所作所为感到好奇，过了会儿又启齿一笑，问到：“送给我的吗？”  
游作顿了顿，复而点点头。  
“诶？为什么？”  
这一问彻底把游作难倒了，拿着玩偶的手僵在半空，递也不是，收也不是。  
了见看在眼底，只觉得少年进步飞速，他上前揉了揉游作一头毛，然后从他手中拿走了那个布偶。  
“亚可，”了见表情十分的和颜悦色，“这个送给你，是希望你能将刚刚看到的当做我们之间的秘密，好吗？”  
也就是说，布偶是贿赂品。有了这一层理由，小姑娘似乎也能接受了，她手指托着下巴做思考状，在布偶与了见之间来回看了一圈，笑着答应了，“好呀，我会保密的！”  
“谢谢。”  
小姑娘没急着接过玩偶，反倒是在自己的小包里翻找起来，几秒而终于找到了想要的东西，笑而舒眉。  
“这个，送给大哥哥！”  
四叶的苜蓿被小姑娘保存的叶片完好，看上去应是新摘的战利品，游作看到后恍然大悟，那股苜蓿的涩味果然不是空穴来风。  
小姑娘拿着玩偶跑回到妈妈那边去了，了见重新瘫坐在长椅上，等游作也松了一口气似的坐下，了见便伸手将那四叶的苜蓿递到他面前。  
“……？”  
“收下吧，这可是送给你的。”  
游作接过这片代表好运的苜蓿。

 

了见摸出自己的卡组，对着游作笑笑。  
“来一局？”  
少年看着他点点头，也拿出自己的卡组。  
“……你不会还用的前两天那个压制型卡组吧……”  
“不，”游作摇摇头，“我把实卡做出来了。”  
“playmaker那一套？”  
“嗯。大师？”  
“还是继续speed duel吧，我没带那么多卡。”  
“好。”  
决斗以非常随意的方式展开，了见先攻，前场盖一张，后场盖一张。过。  
游作忍不住皱了皱眉，想起前几天那局某人明显卡手却也没说什么，只能自己该怎么做就怎么做。  
在现实跟藤木游作决斗，还是小时候种下的念头。  
种种细节，睁眼就历历在目。  
了见想想觉得简直嘲讽，他转过脸过来，就着手牌随意扇了两下风。就像流转在二人之间的牵绊，命运让他相信了那不是任何一种外力能达成的目的，都是既定的玩笑。远天幽阳，映照着一地金光，两个年轻人躲在树荫下偷凉，彼此靠着手上的卡片打得来来回回做意气之争。他想起playmaker在link vrains中撑着滑板破开数据流构筑的大浪。少年一直以来面对的都是多于自己数倍的敌人，SOL科技派来的各色刺客，或是自己遣去的汉诺骑士。可那在最恶劣的情势下所燃起的火焰怎么也无法被浇熄——它先是为复仇而点燃，到最后却只为一个人明灭。  
“通召电子界工具，效果特召堆栈修复员，接着link召唤蜜罐机器人，墓地电子界效果特召一个衍生物，堆栈在墓地发动效果，特召电子界，然后link召唤解码语者……”  
了见略微一笑，“要攻过来吗？”  
游作看着那双水色的眼睛，下意识抿了抿自己的嘴唇，“……不，我先处理你的那张危险的盖牌。”

 

“我赢了。”  
playmaker收了手，revolver前场全空，后场盖伏的那张牌在最后一回合内根本没有启用，在男人的场上显得孤零零的。  
revolver半跪在地，刚吃完防火墙龙翻倍了的攻击力伤害，即使是虚拟体多多少少也会受到些冲击。  
他看着站在对面的少年，回答十分轻描淡写：“你赢了。”  
呆在决斗盘内的Ai显然是想乘胜追击，对playmaker拼命游说这个时候应该做点什么一劳永逸的事情最好就让他别在打电子界的主意了，或者赶紧洗手不干下线下线以后别上来link vrains！好好当个四有青年在现实世界发奋图强算了！  
“抱歉，Ai。”playmaker看着决斗盘，在上面操作了几下，接着放入了一组程式芯片，Ai大叫着诶不是吧游作你居然要撵我走！？我跟你港你撵不走我的我最少五分钟后就能回——  
然后没了声。  
playmaker露出非常微薄的笑意，对着link vrains之外一直保持着联络的男人说道，“抱歉，草薙哥，能给我一点单独时间吗？五分钟就好。”  
“——你有什么计划吗？游作。”  
——计划谈不上，粗糙的想法倒有一个。  
不过他并没有说出口，守在屏幕前的草薙深吸一口气，在link vrains中他一直看着的少年挺拔了身姿，那些坚固的防御被缓慢卸下，露出柔软的内里。大概没有人比他更了解游作在坚定要做的事后，那一往无回的决绝。  
“……如果你有什么想做的，游作，那就放手去做吧。”草薙选择了信任，跟着掐断了所有的线路，一切终归于平静。  
知晓一切的终于只剩下此间对立的二人了。  
“……接下来呢？playmaker，想方设法支开他人，也就是说你有什么完善的计划，能保证未来的我再也无法阻碍你吗？”  
revolver的语气尽是讽刺，playmaker却摇了摇头，他走到revolver面前，朝着对方出手  
“——和我交往吧，鸿上了见。”  
“……既同伴宣言之后，又是交往宣言？你在说什么胡话playmaker——就算你赢了决斗，但这并不代表你就真能为所欲为了！”  
“我思考过了，仅仅成为同伴，对我来说远远不够。”  
十年的时间令两个孩童被迫成长，可以被浪费挥霍的青春提前退场，游作蜷缩在狭隘的世界哭泣，期待着一个生死不知的人。  
假如当初没有浪费掉那些时间，而是更早一点找到鸿上了见，是不是就会不一样了。偶尔从噩梦中惊醒后，游作会这样询问自己。如果说成为playmaker之后过得日子艰苦卓绝，那么早在十年前，还是孩子的了见是不是就已经选择踏上这样一条荆棘之路，义无反顾。  
“汉诺塔那个时候，我对你说的一切都不是假的，并且直到现在我依旧这样认为，只是……了见，我清楚的明白到了，我将活下去的愿望寄托在了你的身上，这样对你不公平。”  
“…………够了吧。”  
所谓美好的、光明的或者绚烂的未来根本不存在。  
从父亲死去的那瞬间开始，世界就不在存在拥有自我意识的鸿上了见。有的只是为了父亲的遗愿，为了毁灭电子界而行动的revolver。  
“……你根本不了解到我们之间的差距在哪，playmaker。”  
“是啊，我并不了解，那是目前的我还无法学会的。”  
“可是，为什么…………为什么要一再拒绝我的接近的？”  
“……”  
“当时我不明白，现在我终于知道了。”  
playmaker伸出手，抓住了近在咫尺的revolver的左臂，面对少年的突然发难，revolver下意识反抗，却无法挣脱手腕的桎梏。  
“你——！！”  
playmaker在冲击的瞬间夺取了revolver对于决斗终端的控制权，他将手伸向那张结束对局之后仍旧盖在后场的盖牌。  
revolver突然爆发出巨大的力气挣脱开，同时试图阻止playmaker的所作所为——  
只可惜还是晚了一步。  
盖牌被翻开了。  
“………………藤木游作！！”  
“你终于叫我的名字了。”  
playmaker、不，藤木游作脸上露出从来不曾有过的笑容，那是冰雪初融的前兆，是万木逢春的啼鸣。  
“从你盖下这张牌而没有选择打开的那一刻开始，我就已经知道了——胜利必然是属于我的。”  
因为，这就是你给出的答案。  
『 诀别 』。  
我既是你无法磨灭的罪孽，也是你今生唯一的救赎。

 

\--------------------  
end.

 

*日前是不是有个日本成年降到十八岁的新闻？如果没有就当做私设吧。

 

\--------------------  
以及如果领导当时不喜欢游作就会出现以下场景——  
“我赢了，了见！”  
“真的是这样吗！”  
“纳尼？！”  
“打开盖牌，发动陷阱卡诀别，我将手上这张魔法卡送入墓地，发动效果强制结束你的战阶！同时，场上表侧表示的怪兽直到这回合结束所有效果均无效化！”  
“……！！”  
“你已经不能战斗了，playmaker！”  
“……在后场盖伏一张牌，回合结束。”  
“在你回合结束瞬间，从墓地发动麻醉弹丸龙的效果，从卡组特召自动手枪弹丸龙！”  
“我的回合！抽卡！”  
“从手牌发动速攻魔法爆竹弹抽卡，抽卡两张！从墓地发动自动手枪弹丸龙效果，特召马格努姆弹丸龙！接着我要通召金属被甲弹丸龙！使用马格努姆与金属link召唤！link 2双三角龙！”  
“接着从手牌发动场地魔法卡——旋转引导扇区，因为效果从墓地特召麻醉弹丸龙！自动手枪弹丸龙！”  
“link召唤！出来吧！link 4！拓扑逻辑轰炸龙——！”  
然后效果炸场，领导胜利＼(^▽^)／！


End file.
